


Love of mine

by laNill



Series: Writober2018 [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, M/M, POV First Person, Repressed Memories, Slice of Life, pov eiji, what if? maybe, yeah i love suffer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: La tua risata ancora risuona nelle mie orecchie, pura e spregiudicata come solo la tua riusciva ad essere.{ writober2018 di fanwriter.it | day10: POV/Diversità }





	Love of mine

Mi piaceva vedere le tue converse sul pavimento, i tuoi jeans strappati buttati sulla sedia e la camicia a scacchi che tenevi allacciata in vita, sopra ad una canotta bianca.  
Credo di non essermi mai totalmente abituato alla cucina americana - troppo saporita e grassa rispetto alla mia, a detta tua, così tanto sciapa. Ma mi ero abituato a vedere te cucinare.  
Non lo facevi spesso, ed il più delle volte erano sempre cose molto semplici - un pezzo di carne, patate bollite, della pasta condita poco e male, ma col tempo mi rendevo conto che ti piaceva vedermi mangiare quello che avevi preparato. Assumevi, senza accorgertene e senza lasciare che io scorgessi quei tuoi piccoli mutamenti del viso, un'espressione di mite soddisfazione, assieme a qualcosa di morbido e tenue, di intimo - come lo sono certi sguardi, certi gesti o i silenzi che si creano per delle parole che scegli di non dire.  
Era in quei momenti che sentivo un nodo stringersi.  
Ogni volta che gli altri membri del gruppo si riunivano in salone, tu li salutavi ed in ognuno di loro vedevo rispetto, accettazione, un timore reverenziale che si rivolge solo ad una persona che reputano meritevole della loro ammirazione.  
Non mi piacevano, quei momenti. L'aria si faceva sottile, propria di equilibri instabili, elettrici, quasi opprimenti, il tuo sguardo mutava, si faceva distante, si chiudeva in luoghi remoti che a me erano preclusi.  
Gli sguardi che eri solito rivolgere verso di me avevano la luminosità dei prati di Cape Code, l'odore di fieno, di erba bagnata e fumo di legna, avevano il tepore del sole del primo pomeriggio in cui mi aiutasti ad impugnare un arma per difendermi.  
Io, che ero l'unico fuori posto, aspettavo che tutto fosse finito. Aspettavo che ritornassi in cucina, levassi lo sguardo su di me e scostassi le ciocche bionde da davanti il viso, sorridendomi.  
Non ascoltavo una parola di quelle riunioni spinose, mi facevo volutamente da parte, restando ai bordi di una realtà che non mi apparteneva, aspettando che ritornassi da me.  
Avrei voluto agire quando potevo, strapparti da una condizione che ti fasciava in spire tanto strette da toglierti il respiro - lo vedevo, nel tuo ritornare a notte fonda, nei fremiti labili a percorrere le mani, nei solchi tesi a contornarti gli occhi.  
Non eri l'Ash che io conoscevo.  
«Vorrei essere come te, Eiji.»  
Mi dicevi, mentre io tremavo sotto le tue labbra. Quelle stesse mani che poco prima avevano impugnato una pistola con tanta forza da averne impressa sul palmo la ragnatela zigrinata del calcio, sfioravano con un’accortezza dolorosa la mia pelle nel timore di far del male. Il mio viso avvampava mentre le vertigini si impossessavano di me.  
Avevo il terrore che un giorno tutto quello sarebbe rimasto solo un ricordo.  
Sapevi che una pressione maggiore in determinati punti mi provocava solletico. Lo facevi di proposito, solo per vedermi contorcermi in forme sgraziate mentre tu ridevi con il viso da bambino.  
In quei momenti, avevi il volto di un ragazzo come un altro, una persona come poteva esserlo qualcuno che va al bar a prendersi un caffè, che attraversa la strada con le cuffie infilate nelle orecchie, che studia forsennatamente in biblioteca per un esame.  
Un ragazzo, come lo ero io.  
Non eri diverso, ma più simile a me di quanto non lo sarebbe mai stato nessun altro. Spoglio di ogni spigolosità e diffidenza, eri il riflesso di un io che solo a me avevi mostrato.  
L'unico dettaglio, che potrebbe sembrare stupidamente romantico, era la tua diversità ai miei occhi e nel mio cuore.  
«Vieni in Giappone con me.» _Vieni via da questo posto._  
Il tuo sguardo vacillava, le ciglia chiare venivano smosse da un palpito per una vulnerabilità messa a nudo.  
Rimanevi in silenzio per una manciata di istanti che parevano dilatarsi nel tempo.  
«Mi piacerebbe,» ricordo ancora la linea incerta di un sorriso a spianarti il viso. Il solo immaginarti in un'altra vita ti ammantava di una bellezza dolorosa e triste. «Un giorno mi piacerebbe venire.»  
In quei momenti, quel nodo dentro di me continuava a stringersi sempre più stretto, nella strada di non ritorno.

La tua risata ancora risuona nelle mie orecchie, pura e spregiudicata come solo la tua riusciva ad essere.  
Il tocco delle tue dita che raccoglievano le mie lacrime che sapevano di rassegnazione e di una distanza che non sarebbe riuscita ad essere colmata, di una vita che ti sarebbe sempre rimasta radicata dentro.  
Avrei voluto essere più forte, a quel tempo. Avrei voluto farti capire che non eri diverso da come lo ero io, che non eri meno meritevole di vivere come una persona qualunque, che non c'era solo il bianco o il nero.  
Avrei voluto dirti, in quelle notti in cui ascoltavo il tuo cuore battere contro il mio, e le mani palma contro palma, e gli occhi si chiudevano e tutto il resto scompariva, che eri più simile a me di quanto lo sarebbe stato nessun altro al mondo.


End file.
